


moonlight

by submarinebunny



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny
Summary: Johnny comes up with a plan to finally (maybe) confess his crush on Taeil.(inspired by Ariana Grande's Moonlight)





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/gifts).



> happy birthday, mari! i hope your year is as amazing as you are <3 i love you in russian and japanese and every language in the world!

If you asked Johnny when exactly Taeil stopped being Taeil Moon, Dongyoung’s roommate, and became Taeil Moon, Johnny’s crush, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. All he knew is that, at one point, he started catching himself thinking about how Taeil would love the dish he ordered for lunch, or how Taeil would laugh at the joke he overheard on the subway, or how Taeil would look so adorable in that yellow sweater - and that’s when it hit him: he was already head over heels for the older boy. How could he not be, when Taeil laughed like a child watching their favorite cartoon, and spoke like a soft, warm spring breeze, and shined like the sun on a bright summer morning? If anything, it was surprising that some people were _not_ in love with him.

They first met two years ago, when Dongyoung, proud couch potato, invited Johnny to go watch a match of their university’s football team. Dongyoung had been invited to the match by non other than Yuta Nakamoto, the team captain and star player, but felt too intimidated to go by himself, requesting the presence of both his best friend and his roommate as moral support. Johnny and Taeil first bonded over making fun of Dongyoung’s obvious crush on Yuta, but quickly found other interests to talk about, such as playing the piano or watching animal videos on Youtube.

Johnny had never thought of actually asking Taeil out on a date, though, even if his crush had already hit the one-year mark. Above all things, Taeil was his friend, and Johnny would rather not risk losing the friendship over his feelings, which he was pretty sure were not reciprocated. Over time, he had seen Taeil go out on dates with other people, even helping him choose his outfits and locations to go to, quietly wondering what it would be like to be on the other end, but knowing he was too much of a coward to do anything about it.

It all changed, however, when Taeil found an appreciation for the 1950’s aesthetic - “not the blatant racism, sexism and homophobia, though. Those can go away!” Taeil had stated. Taeil started wearing pastel colors and leather jackets, listening to Elvis and Chuck Berry and every other rockabilly song he could find, and doing his hair up in a quiff - Johnny could go on for hours and hours about the quiff, and how it made Taeil look like a better, unproblematic version of James Dean. So, when Taeil mentioned how sad it was that drive-in cinemas were no longer a thing, Johnny had an idea. All he needed was for his parents to be away for the weekend, to borrow a screen projector and to gather enough courage to actually ask Taeil out on a date.

It took a few weeks for his plans to line up with his parents’ schedule, but when they had to leave town for the weekend to attend a wedding, Johnny knew it was his only chance. He texted Taeil asking if the older boy had any plans for Saturday afternoon, and after getting a reply saying “free as a bird!!”, Johnny asked him if he wanted to watch a movie at his place - Taeil agreed, asking if Johnny was ok with watching Breakfast at Tiffany’s. “i know it’s from the 60s but everyone talks about it and ive never seen it”, said Taeil’s text. Johnny promptly agreed, as he would do with anything Taeil suggested. He didn’t mention the date aspect of it all, but he figured he’d just go with the flow. If Taeil gave him any signs that it could be a romantic date, he’d make a move - if not, they’d just be two bros chilling in a backyard as many feet apart as Taeil felt comfortable with.

When Saturday morning came, after wishing his parents a safe trip, Johnny put his plan in motion. He started off by dragging one of the couches to the backyard, setting up the blank canvas to work as a screen and the projector, and making sure everything was in a good angle, hidden from the streetlights and the prying eyes of whoever walked down the street. Then, he felt the need for some decorations, so he took some of his mother’s pillows and decorative blankets and set them up on the couch, and decided to use some Christmas lights as ambience lighting. It looked romantic, but not overtly so, just like how he had envisioned it. After everything was in its place, Johnny had the entire afternoon to prepare himself physically and mentally for the date-not-date, and so he did, texting Dongyoung about his worries and choosing his outfit four times before settling on a soft blue sweater and a dark pair of jeans. The autumn air was chilly enough for him to wear that, but not enough for them to freeze to death halfway through the movie, so he figured it was a nice choice.

Taeil arrived as the sun began to set. He had his hair in his signature quiff, a black leather jacket with a plain white shirt underneath, and black pants. Johnny’s heart tumbled in his chest as he saw the last rays of sunshine bouncing off Taeil’s soft skin, but he settled for “You look really good today!”, to which Taeil replied “Thanks! You don’t look too bad yourself!” Johnny felt an extra hint of softness in Taeil’s voice, but he quickly dismissed it as his heart playing tricks on him.

As Taeil began to make his way to Johnny’s living room, Johnny took his by his hand, saying “Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you!” Taeil seemed a bit confused, but played along nonetheless. Johnny’s heart was drumming away in his chest, and he hoped Taeil couldn’t hear it or feel his hands trembling with anticipation and fear.

“Remember how you told me you wish you could go to a drive-in theater?” Johnny said as they arrived in the backyard, while Taeil kept his eyes closed and simply nodded. ”I know this isn’t exactly what you had in mind, but I hope you can at least have a little taste of it. Open your eyes!”

And Taeil did, only to blink a few times in silence as his mouth opened wider and wider. “You did this for me?”

“Do you hate it? You do, don’t you? I’m sorry, I just-”

“Johnny, are you kidding me? This is incredible! I- thank you! So much!”

“You’re welcome!” Johnny said. He knew he had the goofiest grin on his face, but he couldn’t help it, not when Taeil was smiling like a child in front of him because of something he had done.

Johnny broke out of his trance after a minute or two, and they both sat on the couch as Johnny hit play on the movie. He could feel Taeil slowly inching closer to him as the night progressed, but he stayed still as to not frighten him away. He was so hyper-focused on Taeil that he didn’t even realize the movie had frozen until Taeil turned to look at him, making him feel like a deer in the headlights.

“Johnny, is everything okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, of course! Why do you ask?”

“The movie’s been frozen for like, two minutes or so…”

“Oh. Oh! Sorry. Let me fix it-”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed to be in a daze…”

“Hah. Hahah. I’m fine. Peachy! Really, A+. 10/10. Nothing to-” His mumbling was paused by Taeil joining their hands together.

“Look. Can I be honest with you?”

“... Sure…”

“I like you, Johnny. In a more-than-friends, romantic way. And please forgive me if I’m wrong, but I’m under the impression that you might feel the same way?”

“I. No, you’re not wrong…” His voice was barely a whisper as he answered staring at the ground.

“Johnny, look at me, please.” He did. “Do you want to give this a shot?”

“Yes?”

“I need an answer, not a question.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good. I do too. Can I kiss you now?”

Johnny simply nodded as Taeil softly placed his other hand against his cheek, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Johnny felt like the fairy lights suddenly invaded his field of vision, even though his eyes were closed. They kissed for a while, taking their time and slowly deepening the kisses, until Johnny pulled away to properly admire Taeil’s face.

“Taeil Moon,” he said in a completely enamored tone, making Taeil giggle as he kissed both of his hands in a gentlemanly manner, “you shine brighter than every star in the sky, did you know that?”

“Well, the stars shine for everyone,” Taeil said, between kisses to Johnny’s lips, jaws and neck, “but you’re the only one for me, Johnny Suh.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for making it this far <3 please leave a comment if you did bc i need constant validation
> 
> also this is unbetaed bc i had a writer's block and i had to rush to post it in time for mari's bday so its definitely not my best work but oh well :/
> 
> find me on twt @feministyuta


End file.
